Thank The Spiked Ice Cream
by cuhmeel
Summary: Hermione's bun is finally out of the oven. Fourth in the series.


The girls sat while eating ice cream and chatting happily in the Burrow. The boys went to go watch a quidditch match while the ladies offered to stay with a very pregnant Hermione, who was close to her due date.

"I still feel bad that you guys have to be forced to stay here with me," the brunette said, devouring her ice cream.

"Don't stress it, 'Mione," Ginny started.

"Yeah, I mean even if the house were on fire I would still stay here to help you out," Jenine said, proudly as she stuck her spoon in the air.

"Why thank you, Ms. Potter. Or should I start calling you Mrs. Malfoy," she teased.

"Nope. Not until I say 'I Do'," she replied.

"Which is very soon, I suppose?" Melany asked.

Jenine just stayed silent before the others gasped.

"You guys didn't even set a date yet?" the redhead girl asked.

The girl shook her head before Melany said, "But I thought you wanted this ASAP?"

"I do. It's just we didn't come around to it yet," she explained.

"Well you better soon. That's what you have to do first before planning anything else," Hermione replied, finishing her 2nd bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," she said, rolling her eyes before taking the last bite out of her ice cream.

"I don't know about you guys," Ginny said, yawning, "But I think this ice cream is making me drowsy."

"Come to think of it, I am feeling a bit tired," Hermione said as she forced to keep her eyelids opened.

"Who drugged the ice cream?" Jenine said, yawning as well.

Melany thought before managing to ask her sister- in- law, "Hey, Gin, which ice cream did you take from the freezer?"

"The new one. Why?" she mumbled, falling asleep.

"That was one of our new pro-"Melany started but quickly fell asleep, along with the other ladies.

The girls woke up to a high- pitched scream. They sat up with a start, and found that Hermione was the one who made the noise.

"My water just broke!" she said between pants.

The other three girls looked at each other in horror before Jenine said, "Okay, me and Mel will transport Hermione to St. Mungo's. Gin, can you notify the boys?"

"Sure thing," she said before she left with a pop.

"But why me?" Melany said, panicking, "I know moving about delivering babies!"

Jenine looked at her an slapped her in the face before saying, "Pull yourself together! And you're not going to deliver the baby, you dolt. We're just going to move her!"

"Was that really necessary?" Melany said, rubbing her face.

"No, I just wanted to do that to someone. But you know it's out of love!" she said before flashing a smile and rubbing her face.

"Hello? Pregnant woman here!" Hermione said before yelling out again.

"Right. Okay, I get this side and you get the other. On the count of three we left her," Jenine said.

Melany quickly obliged and went to the other side of the panting woman.

"You get a good grip?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay. One. Two. Three!"

Both girls then lifted the heavy woman up before they too disappeared with a pop.

Meanwhile, Ginny was looking desperately for the boys in the stadium.

"Hey look! It's Ginny Weasley from the Holly Harpies!" a man said before coming up to her. "Do you mind if my family takes a picture of you?"

"No problem," she replied before they posed for the camera.

After signing a few things, she quickly looked for the boys. She was finally relieved when she saw three redheads along with a blonde boy.

"Oi!" she said while running as they turned around.

"Well if it isn't our little Ginerva," George started.

"What brings you here, dear sister?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be hanging out with the other girls?" Blaise asked.

"Well we were hanging out, but then we had that sleeping ice cream made by you two," she said looking at the twins.

"Was it a success?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yes, but that's not what I'm here for."

"Well hurry up. We're missing our game here" Ron said.

"Anyway, when we woke up, Hermione's water broke."

"WHAT?!" they said, standing up.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"I assume she is. Melany and Jenine probably have her at St. Mungo's by now."

"I should go. You guys can stay here and watch the rest of the match," Harry said.

"No mate, we're coming with you," George said.

"You sure?"

The boys nodded before Ginny said, "Alright enough with this chitchat. It's time we get a move on."

With that, the group apparated to the hospital.

When the three girls arrived at the hospital, a healer came to them right away.

"Her water broke and she's having contractions. Please get her a room quick!" Melany said to her.

The woman nodded to her before running to find a room. After what seemed like a century but it was only a minute, the healer came back with a stretcher.

"Mela, stay here in case the rest come. I'll go with Hermione," Jenine said.

Melany nodded as they put the groaning woman on the bed.

"What is her name?" she asked they ran her down the hall.

"Hermione Potter," she replied as they entered the room.

"Well the contractions are coming in closer and closer, so we have to deliver it now."

"And what do I have to do?"

"Just hold her hand while she pushes. Think you can do that?"

Jenine nodded before the healer sat Hermione up and said, "Okay, Mrs. Potter. When I say push, you push as hard as you can, alright?"

"Alright," she managed to say as Jenine took her hand.

"Push!"

Hermione pushed with all her might before collapsing back.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Harry.

"I'm here," he said as his breath calmed down from the running.

"Take her hand!" Jenine said before he came and replaced her hand with his.

"Push!"

Hermione pushed once again and said, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I WILL NEVER HAVE YOUR KIDS AGAIN" before going back again.

"It's just the contractions talking, Harry," Jenine reassured, trying to stifle a laugh from his facial expression.

"Push!"

The sweaty girl pushed one more time before the room broke out with crying.

"It's a boy!" the healer said as she held the baby up.

Jenine clapped as Harry kissed the top of Hermione's forehead.

"What are you gonna name him?" Jenine asked excitedly as Hermione received that wrapped bundle from the healer.

The couple looked at each other before Hermione said, "Shawn Wyatt Potter."

The girl thought for a moment before saying, "Pretty random, but I like it."

Harry then walked over to her and hugged her saying, "Thanks for being there for her and for me."

"No problem, cousin," she said, letting go, "That's what I'm here for."

The boy smiled before Jenine walked out of the room to go inform the others.

"Hey Mela, why is your face red," George asked, poking the side where Jenine had slapped it.

"That was caused by me. Sorry about that, Mela," Jenine said as she walked over.

"It's alright. How is she?" she asked as everyone excitedly waited for her reply.

Jenine paused before Ginny said, "Well?"

"Sorry, paused for dramatic affect. It's a boy!"

Everyone smiled and rejoiced as Ginny said, "When can we see them?"

"Right now, I believe."

Everyone stood up and walked over to the room. Draco was about start walking when Jenine stopped him.

"We need to talk," she said

"Okay, shoot," he said, willingly.

"I think it's time to set a date. You know, for our wedding. When do you think we should do it?"

Draco smiled and said, "Any day is a good day. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well I was thinking about your birthday."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes before he said, "Why?"

"Because most of the attention at a wedding is usually the bride and how she looks blahblahblah. So I just thought that you needed some attention, too!"

"Well thanks for including me in this, then."

"So that's a yes?" she asked excitedly before he nodded.

"Yay!" she said before putting her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"What's all this 'Yay'ing about?" George said as he and Melany walked towards them.

"We set a date!" the girl said excitedly.

"Finally! When will it be?" the other girl asked.

"June 5th."

"Isn't that your birthday?" she asked, looking at Draco.

"Yes, yes it is," he said.

"Well that's nice," the redhead said.

The other couple smiled before Draco said, "Can we go see the baby now?"

Jenine nodded before walking towards the room.

"At least they got something done already," Melany said.

"Yup. Shawn was a little bundle of joy, wasn't he?" her husband said as they walked.

"He was. So cute, too."

"Kinda makes you wanna have kids one day," he mumbled.

She suddenley stopped and looked at him before saying, "Is that an offer, Mr. Weasley?"

"Maybe," he said.

Melany laughed and walked away as George said, "So is that a yes?"

"We'll see, Mr. Weasley, we'll see," she said, still walking.

George rolled his eyes as he said, "Man, I love that woman."

"I know you do," she said, now at the end of the hall.

He laughed before running to catch up to her. He figured that he would just have to wait and see on what will happen next in the future.

* * *

**Review, please! :D**


End file.
